


第五道門

by Fengyang



Category: Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe, M/M, Professors, Wormhole
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他醒過來的時候，發現自己到了一個陌生的空間。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spock

他醒過來的時候，黎明的第一道曙光剛剛劃過天際。

 

因為窗外天色的關係，屋內顯得有些昏暗。

 

他從床上坐起身，纏在他身上的薄被自他身上滑落，但他不知道自己在哪裡。

 

或者他是誰。

 

昏沉沉的腦袋異常沉重，沒有辦法提取任何記憶。他撫額，環視自己身處的空間。

 

這是一間擺設簡單的臥房，除了他身處的雙人大床，就只剩下窗邊的圓桌和兩張單人沙發。

 

桌面擺著一盤下到一半的棋局，其中一張沙發的椅背上，掛著一件深藍色的睡袍。

 

除此之外，空蕩蕩的房內空無一物，只有幾扇緊閉的門。有鑒於那些門樣式相同，他暫時沒有辦法判斷那些門通往哪裡。

 

窗外城市的燈火自沒有拉上的窗簾映入房內，他爬下床，身上赤裸的肌膚因為接觸到清晨微冷的空氣而豎起小小的疙瘩。他走到沙發旁 — 因為桌上未完的棋局上所展現出的勢均力敵而短暫地分心了一下 — 拿起椅背上的睡袍套在身上。

 

還沒清醒的城市異常地安靜，就像他身處的空間。街上偶爾有一兩台懸浮車呼嘯而過，還有幾個早起的人，拉高衣領走在寒風裡。

 

街上的光景因為距離的關係，渺小的像是個會動的模型。其他地方大樓林立，讓他意識到自己在一座城市裡，而自己身處的建築是一棟高樓。

 

他把視線從窗外拉回，走到第一扇門前，伸出手打開它。

 

那是一個衣櫥。

 

除了風格隨性的便衣，數量相對較多的是衣架上掛著的幾件鐵灰色制服。他翻看了一下，每一件左胸的地方都有著相同的標誌。

 

混亂的記憶仍然難以提取，他沒有辦法明白那些標誌所代表的含意，於是他拉開衣櫃下方的抽屜，試著尋找其它線索。

 

第一層是被人折成像是豆腐塊那樣整齊的白色底褲以及黑色的襪子。它們各自佔據著抽屜的兩端，涇渭分明。

 

他挑起眉，關起抽屜，拉開第二層。

 

第二層的衣物分成三疊：其中兩疊是樣式一樣的長袖衣物，看起來像是某種制服，唯一的差別在於左邊的那疊是金色的，而中間那疊是藍色的。抽屜的最右邊放著另外一疊黑色的長袖衣物，與其他兩種樣式稍微不同，它更為貼身，看起來更像是底衫，而非穿在外面的外衣。

 

這仍然沒有辦法讓他知道衣物的主人是誰。但他可以確定，不管這些衣服的主人是何種職業，都必然是某種規定嚴格的組織，因為那些像是制服的衣物佔據了大部分的衣櫃，證明它們的主人沒有太多機會穿便衣。

 

他關上抽屜，把衣櫃門闔上，沒有費力再打開其它抽屜。那些衣物重疊的機率大得驚人，上面卻沒有任何名牌能夠幫助他判斷衣物主人的身分。

 

他站起身，走到第二扇門前，伸手打開它。

 

那扇門通往一間浴室，正對著門的地方是一間淋浴間，右手邊是牆和浴巾架，左邊則是洗手台和馬桶。

 

他走到洗手台前，一個陌生的人從鏡子中回望著他。

 

鏡子裡的人有著黑色的頭髮和偏綠的皮膚。他挑起眉，看著鏡子中陌生的影像，與鏡中的人同時開口說話：「Fascinating。」

 

洗手臺上的玻璃杯裡放著兩支牙刷，刷頭抵著刷頭。他伸出手把它們分開，直覺維護口腔清潔的用具碰在一起允許細菌的交換實在非常地不合邏輯。

 

洗手臺上，除了一些常見的牙刷和刮胡刀，比較特別的是兩個徽章。

 

他拿起它們，跟剛剛的制服一樣，兩個徽章規格相同，樣式卻不一樣。其中一個上面有著流星的模樣，另外一個卻只有三條線型的圓弧。

 

他放下那些徽章，走出浴室。

 

現在他知道了這間房間的主人總共有兩個，在相同的組織服務，但隸屬不同的部門。

 

即使剛才在見到兩套樣式相仿的制服時，他就已經這樣懷疑，但那些鐵灰色的制服讓他暫時保留自己的懷疑。因為在不同場合需要不同衣物的可能性仍然存在，那些衣物的尺寸相同，所以不排除屬於同一個主人。

 

但浴室中的牙刷讓他確定了自己的懷疑，他合理的假設，房間的兩位主人皆為男性 (因為浴室裡只有刮胡刀而沒有任何女性用品)，身形相仿 (因為那些衣服尺寸相同)，在相同的組織服務 (因為那些衣物相似的風格)，但隸屬不同部門 (因為有兩種款式的制服)。

 

至於那些鐵灰色的制服和黑色底衫，他只能暫時假設是統一配給，所以部門之間沒有差異性存在。

 

他回到剛剛的房間，伸出手打開第三道門。

 

門外是一個客廳和一個開放式的廚房。

 

客廳和房間一樣沒有任何可以提供辨識房屋主人的機會，也沒有任何相片能夠幫助他確認自己是不是房子的主人。他走到茶几旁邊，茶几上放著兩台PADD，但他暫時沒有打算拿起它們。

 

在高度數位化的時代，大部分的PADD都是上鎖的，他不認為自己現在的狀態能夠毫無阻礙的打開那些鎖，即使那些PADD真得屬於他。

 

客廳旁邊開放式的廚房大致上頗為乾淨，沒有任何不應該出現在廚房的東西或私人物品。大部分的東西都待在該有的位子上，除了流理臺上扔著一杯喝到一半的咖啡，和一個空了的盤子，整間廚房就像是平常沒有人在使用那般。

 

他雙手環胸，環視屋內，窗外的天空已經亮了大半，但屋內仍然有些昏暗。

 

這間房子，看起來非常乾淨整潔，事實上，幾乎整齊過了頭。排除幾乎沒有任何私人用品，房內除了必須用品以外，幾乎沒有其它的傢俱或雜物，他可以合理的推論，這間屋子並不常被使用。

 

他思考了一下，覺得待在屋子裡並沒有辦法幫助他恢復記憶。他走回原本的那間臥房，擅自從衣櫥裡拿出幾件便衣(他認為在不知道制服代表的含意下亂穿是非常危險的)穿上，滿意地發現它們非常合身。

 

這讓他是房間主人的可能性又提高了一些。

 

把自己打理完畢，他走回客廳，正準備打開那扇(他推論)應該是通往外面的門，還來不及動作，那扇門便無聲滑開，嚇到了站在門兩端的人。

 

站在走廊裡的男人嚇了一跳，但他很快的反應過來，揚起一個明亮的笑意，「Spock，你醒啦？」

 

他冷靜地站在原位，「我假設那是我的名字？」

 

門外的男人走進屋內，把手中幾套仍然套在透明塑膠套裡的黑色制服(跟剛剛那些鐵灰色的制服樣式相仿)放到流理臺上，看起來沒有任何因為他不記得自己的名字而驚訝的樣子。「Bones告訴過我這可能會發生。」放下手中的東西後，他轉過身，「你真得什麼都不記得了？」

 

他發現眼前的人有著令人愉悅的輕鬆氣息。「肯定的。」他頷首，「你是否可以為我的情況提供任何資訊？」

 

「你真的什麼都不記得了。」男人再次笑起來，神情是那種發現什麼好玩事情的調皮。「好吧，你叫Spock，我是James Kirk，不過你叫我Jim比較多。我們前天剛剛搬進了這裡 — 」他指指他們待著的空間，「這裡是學院裡教官專用的住所。」然後又指了指他剛剛放在流理臺上的衣物，「我剛剛就是去拿我們的新制服。」

 

「我認為衣櫃裡已經有足夠的衣物。」他說。

 

「是沒錯，但那些不是教官的衣服。」Jim笑意不減。他似乎是一個非常喜歡笑的人。

 

Spock理解地點點頭，「根據房內的使用的情況，綜合我們需要新制服的事實，我推斷我們剛剛調動了職務？」

 

Jim點頭，「沒錯。」

 

「但你仍然沒有解釋我的記憶混亂。」

 

「啊，那個。昨天晚上實驗室有隻仍在研究的外星生物跑了，差點攻擊了我，你剛好在我旁邊，就用你的神經掐把它用暈。」他做了個捏住東西的動作，「但是你被咬了。」他指指Spock手腕上的咬痕(他剛剛並沒有注意到)，「然後你就暈過去了。Bones檢查了你，說你只要睡一覺就沒事了，甚至不需要待在醫護室，不過醒來的時候可能會有些記憶混亂，因為那生物口水裡好像有什麼會阻礙神經中的電位傳遞。」他聳聳肩，「我是不太明白那是什麼意思啦，不過他說那沒什麼，很快就會被代謝掉了。」

 

「但我仍然有記憶提取困難。」他實際地指出，「也許那位Bones醫生 — 我假設他是位醫生 — 應該讓我留在醫護室。」

 

這個念頭似乎逗樂了Jim，他咯咯笑起來：「你居然叫他Bones醫生，Bones聽到了肯定會嚇得跳起來的。」他眨眨眼，「你不需要待在醫護室，因為我們自己就可以把你治好。」他說，伸出自己的手，「把你的手給我。」

 

Spock謹慎地看著對方，在發現對方並無惡意，並且似乎頗為認真後，把自己的手伸了出去。

 

什麼都沒有發生。

 

他困惑地看著對方，不明白對方的用意。

 

對方睜大了他的眼睛(順帶一提，那雙蔚藍色的眼珠非常清澈)，「你怎麼不做精神融合？那樣會幫助你重整記憶。」

 

「恕我提醒你，我現在沒有任何記憶，自然沒有辦法使用任何能力。」他實際地指出。

 

「我以為你們一生下來就會這個。」對方咕噥。「好吧，那我來，但先說好，我不是很會這個。」

 

他溫柔地拉住Spock的手，引導對方將手用怪異的姿勢放到自己的臉上，然後閉上眼。

 

Spock發現自己站在一片黑暗中，突然間，有什麼東西扯了扯他的手腕。

 

他低下頭，發現自己的左手腕上串著一條金色的線，金色的光芒在黑暗中閃閃發光。

 

「跟著那條線走。」Jim的聲音似乎從很遠的地方傳來。

 

他順從地跟著那條金色的細線在黑暗中前進，發現那條金線變得越來越粗，到最後變成了一條粗壯的金色鎖煉，蔓延著穿越一道巨大的門。

 

他站在門前，自然而然的想著打開這扇門。

 

門開了，Jim站在鎖鏈的另外一端，對著他微笑。

 

他伸出手，觸碰那條散發著璀璨光芒的連結，一瞬間，光芒萬丈，刺眼得讓人幾乎睜不開眼。

 

他睜開眼，發現自己退出了意識空間，回到宿舍。窗外的朝陽已經完全升起，讓室內大亮，光明璀璨得一如他身前的太陽之子。

 

「想起來了嗎？」Jim笑著問。

 

「當只有我們兩人時，我並不稱呼你為Jim。」他的手腕輕輕使力，將自己的連結伴侶納入懷中，吻上對方，「我叫你 _ashayam_ 。」

 

 

 

\-----第五道門 Spock篇 完-----


	2. Zach

疼痛。

 

那是Zach第一個能感覺到的。

 

他的頭痛得像是在下一秒就會因為裡面的壓力而爆開。他身上的每一根骨頭、每一寸肌肉，都在因為劇烈的疼痛而叫囂。

 

他睜開眼，強迫自己渙散的視野聚焦，意識到自己趴在地板上。

 

白色的石製地板在他的掌心下有些涼，他勉強撐起自己，環顧四周。

 

他在客廳裡，至少他是這麼想的，但卻不是他自己、或是任何一間他曾經去過的客廳。

 

跟他自己鋪了木頭地板的溫馨客廳不同，這間客廳擺設非常簡單，幾乎稱得上簡陋。除了一張沙發，一張桌子，和一盞立燈外別無一物。桌上扔著兩台像是平板電腦的東西，但又看起來不太像，反而更接近給就學前的孩童使用的那種學習平板。

 

靠牆的角落推了幾個還沒拆封的箱子，大小不一，比起貨物，看起來像是搬家時使用的那種箱子多些。在過去一些，是大片的窗戶。窗外的天色微暗，城市的燈光在暗淡的天色中閃爍著幽光。

 

好吧，至少他還在都市裡，回家應該不會太過困難，不管這裡是哪裡。

 

他往窗戶的反方向看去，客廳的兩旁有著兩道應該是通往其他房間的門，但他沒有看到任何的門把，所以暫時不打算去打開它們。客廳在過去一些，是一間開放式的廚房，廚房一樣乾淨得幾乎簡陋。流理台上除了一台奇怪的機器，別無一物。

 

這樣的廚房根本沒有辦法煮任何食物，Chris肯定沒辦法在這種環境生活下去。雖然Chris本身不是很會煮飯，但沒辦法煮食的地方對他來說絕對是地獄。

 

戀人因為飢餓而奄奄一息地攤在沙發上的樣子驀地跳了出來，那讓他揚起了一抹微笑，身體的疼痛似乎也因此稍微退去了一些。

 

廚房的後面，有一扇長得稍微不一樣的門，應該是通往外面的。

 

他強迫自己撐起仍然痠痛的身體，往那扇門走去。不管這裡是哪裡，他都最好快點離開。全身疼痛的在不知名的地方醒來可不是什麼好現象。

 

那扇門，該死的像另外兩扇門一樣沒有門把。平滑的表面甚至連門把被拆下來的痕跡都沒有。

 

難道這是綁架？Zach忍不住想。他根本不記得自己是怎麼到這個地方的，彷彿上一秒他還站在門口看著趴在沙發上睡著的Chris，下一秒就渾身痠痛的出現在這鬼地方。

 

對了，Chris！

 

如果這是綁架，Chris有沒有事？綁架他的人目標究竟是誰？是他？還是Chris？他知道這年頭有些影迷會做出瘋狂的事，但他從來沒有想過自己有一天也會成為目標。也許讓好萊塢的黃金男孩從此不愛女人而轉而愛上自己終究還是得罪了不少影迷。但話又說回來，綁架他的人為什麼沒有把他綁起來？

 

Zach一邊想著，一邊靠近那扇應該是大門的門。當他強迫自己不要再擔心顯然不在這裡的Chris，而想辦法打開那扇門時，那扇門無聲地滑開了。

 

是的，滑開了。

 

不像大部分的門，被推開或是拉開，它就那樣無聲地滑進牆壁裡，彷彿不曾存在過那般露出通往外面走廊的通道。

 

那讓門兩邊的男人狠狠嚇了一跳。

 

處於警戒狀態的Zach嚇了一大跳，用盡全部的意志力才控制住自己沒有往後跳得老遠。就在他還來不及看清楚門外人的長相時，門外比他還要快反應過來的人吹了一聲響亮的口哨。

 

死定了，他絕望地想著。那是叫同黨的訊號嗎？他們這一次會不會把他綑起來？還是乾脆殺了他？

 

但是那人的下一句話徹底出乎他的意料。

 

「哇喔，Spock，你的眉毛跟鍋蓋頭怎麼了？」

 

Zach茫然地眨眼，發現站在門外的人是Chris，穿著拍星際迷航時星際艦隊統一配給的黑色底衫和深灰色長褲，手中還抱著幾套乾洗過的衣服。

 

難道這次的綁架犯是個精神病患者，抓他們來滿足自己的幻想？

 

從影多年，Zach見識過很多瘋狂的影迷，但是瘋狂到玩綁架的還是第一遭。

 

「Chris！你也被抓了嗎？他們有沒有對你怎麼樣？」他扯掉對方手中的衣服，把它們扔在地上，抓住對方的手，擔心地上下檢視對方。「你沒有受傷吧？」

 

「嘿，那是我們的新制服！」Chris牛頭不對馬嘴地叫道，終於注意到Zach的焦慮。「為什麼會受傷？我們有什麼危險嗎？」他狐疑地揚起眉毛，「還有，你為什麼叫我Chris？」

 

Zach鬆開對方的手，倒退一步。對方眼中的陌生和比Chris壯碩的身軀讓他的心涼了一半，「你不是Chris。」他絕望地說。

 

長得很像Chris的男人站在門口，雙手環胸，眼睛危險地瞇起，「而你不是Spock。」他慢條斯理地下結論，話語間有著奇異的壓迫感，「Spock不會這樣抓著人的手，而且你很明顯沒有瓦肯人的尖耳朵。」

 

瓦肯人。那個熟悉的字讓Zach罷工的腦袋開始運轉，Benedict曾經扮演過的著名角色說過的那一句話在他腦袋裡盤旋。

 

當排除了一切不可能的因素後，剩下來的東西，儘管多麼不可能，都必定是真實的。

 

他顫抖著，不敢置信地，叫出對方的名字。

 

「James T. Kirk。」

 

※

 

「所以你是從另外一個世界來的？二十一世紀的地球？」Jim站在廚房，對著複製機下指令，給他們兩個人弄咖啡，一邊問道。

 

「是，在我失去意識以前我在我位於洛杉磯的家裡。」Zach接過Jim遞過來的飲品，小心地嗅了一口 — 幾百年來科技的進步讓人驚嘆，他必須承認，家中有一台食物複製機，當然不需要其他電器用品。

 

還有，這位Kirk艦長在撤掉了艦長的威壓後，友好得令人難以想像。

 

「我必須說這實在讓我驚訝，」Jim拿起自己的咖啡啜了一口，「我原本以為在五年任務後不會再有什麼讓我感到驚訝的了。」他聳聳肩，「但你還沒有告訴我，你怎麼知道我的名字？」

 

「這有點複雜......」Zach思考著該如何解釋，「你們的故事在我們那裡也廣為人知。」他看著Jim，後者正好奇地瞅著他，「你真的執行過五年任務？真的有企業號？」

 

後者肯定地點頭，「企業號的五年任務剛剛結束，我才剛剛調職，在下一次任務正式指派下來前，我暫時是星際學院的教官。」

 

「那就是真的了。」Zach說：「在我們那裡，有一套電影，最開始的時候是電視劇，叫做Star Trek，故事是圍繞在一艘叫做企業號的星艦上，那艘船的艦長就叫James T. Kirk，大副叫Spock，是個瓦肯人。」

 

Jim挑起一邊的眉毛，「Fascinating。」

 

「那是Spock的口頭禪。」Zach表示。

 

Jim笑起來，「好吧，我想我相信你，畢竟除了我的船員，不是這麼多人知道Spock的口頭禪。」他偏過頭，語帶好奇，「但你似乎很熟悉我們的故事，你是個影迷？」

 

Zach覺得自己的臉紅了起來，「不是的，我......呃......是個演員，在電影裡面扮演Spock，所以才會這麼熟悉瓦肯的事情。」

 

「所以你長得跟Spock一模一樣。」Jim了然地說，「你說你是演員？」他上下掃視著Zach，吹了一個口哨，「哇喔，如果你們世界的演員都有你這種標準的話，我開始期待去你們的世界繞一圈了。」

 

Zach還來不及回話，陌生的平坦男性嗓音插了進來，「研究證明人類對於美醜的喜好有很大部分取決於自己的外表。鑒於Mr. Quinto跟你一樣都擁有濃密的眉毛，我推算有87.95%的機率你會認為他長得很英俊。」

 

Zach目瞪口呆，比剛剛Jim毫不掩飾地誇讚了他的外表還要驚訝。他看著突然出現的瓦肯人，「那些機率到底是怎麼來的？」

 

Jim咯咯笑起來，對於突然出現在自己身後的Spock絲毫不感到驚訝。「他就是這個樣子，久了你就會習慣了。」他拍拍自己身旁的瓦肯，笑得樂不可支。

 

「根據嚴謹的科學計算。」Spock的聲音仍然平坦，Zach突然覺得自己扮演Spock時所使用的聲音跟對方比較起來，還是有些抑揚頓挫，但他很快就釋懷了，那樣完全平坦、毫無高低起伏的聲音不是人類可以發得出來的。

 

Jim笑嘻嘻地轉過頭，對著身旁的瓦肯說：「嗨，Spock，你什麼時候回來的？」

 

「在Mr. Quinto做自我介紹的時候。」Spock的聲音柔和下來，這次的聲音卻沒有像剛剛那樣平坦，反而更貼近Zach表演時說話的方法。

 

「居然偷聽了這麼久。」Jim挑眉，「我以為偷聽是不合邏輯的。」

 

「我並沒有偷聽。」Spock解釋：「你們的交談場所是公共場合，我的出現是合乎邏輯的。」他頓了一下，「而且瓦肯人在地球上，身體的機能是普通地球人的三倍。你們交談的聲音對於瓦肯人而言非常清楚，即使我站在門外。」

 

Jim噗哧一聲笑出來，又回到那副輕鬆的表情，「好吧，我知道你沒有偷聽，你別這麼緊張。」

 

「瓦肯人並不會感到『緊張』。」Spock表示。

 

「是是是，」Jim敷衍地說，好笑地看著Spock，「怎麼樣，指揮官，看見長得跟自己幾乎一模一樣的人，有什麼感想？」

 

「這並不是我第一次遇見平行宇宙的自己。」Spock表示：「如果你還記得，在新瓦肯上有來自平行宇宙的Spock大使。」

 

「我知道，但是Spock大使年紀已經很大了。」Jim揮舞著手，「但你看看，Zach長的幾乎跟你一樣。我的意思是，除了眉毛跟鍋蓋頭，還有瓦肯的尖耳朵，你們兩個根本就是同一個模子裡刻出來的。」

 

Spock沉默了一下，「我們的外表相似度高達93.79%。」

 

「Zach是來自二十一世紀的人類。」Jim插嘴說：「而且他也不是瓦肯人，並不能算是你的分身吧？」他想了想，「不對，他說他在電影裡扮演你，所以嚴格說起來，也許還是算？」

 

「這的確是......令人驚訝的。」Spock說：「我推算我們所處的時空與Quinto先生的宇宙是同步的，即使時間歷程不一樣，但仍然重疊。」

 

「就像是Spock大使來自的宇宙一樣，」Jim點點頭，「只是在他們的時空裡，我們的故事是虛擬的。」

 

「肯定的。」

 

說完，Jim像是突然想到什麼一樣，轉過頭看著Zach，「所以我的扮演者也長得跟我一樣囉？」他一手搭著Spock的肩膀，擠眉弄眼，「他是不是跟我長得一樣帥？」

 

Zach點點頭，茶色的眸中融入溫柔，「Chris長得跟你幾乎一樣，但是他沒有你這麼壯。為了要扮演你，他必須讓自己吃胖好幾磅。」劇組對於Chris的戲稱讓他輕笑出聲，「為了多吃些，他吃飯總是吃得很快，那讓他經常不小心把食物弄到自己的制服上，劇組人員用他的姓創了一個動詞，說那是『Pine』了一身。」

 

Jim笑起來，Spock卻看起來不太高興，抽動了一下眉頭。

 

「根據你說話時聲音的音調和瞳孔的收縮，我推斷有86.43%的機率你與那名叫做Chris Pine的人類正處於一場浪漫關係裡。」他語調平板地說。

 

Spock和自己說話時的語調與和Jim說話時的語調截然不同，那再度歸於平板的語調讓Zach有些狐疑，如果不是了解瓦肯人不會有太劇烈的情感波動，他幾乎要以為對方在生氣。

 

他點頭，「是的，我們即將度過我們的第一個周年。」

 

「我跟你？」Jim轉頭看向Spock，然後爆笑出聲，「天啊，我沒有辦法想像你深情款款的對我說話的樣子。」

 

「我並不是Mr. Quinto，你也不是Mr. Pine。」Spock冷硬地表示。

 

「我知道，我知道。」Jim安撫性地拍了拍Spock的肩頭。

 

「那個......」Zach有些遲疑地開口，聽到他的聲音，Jim轉頭看向他，「在這裡，瓦肯人仍然是接觸型的心靈感應者嗎？」

 

「是啊。」Jim回答，奇怪地問：「怎麼突然這麼問？」

 

Zach有些躊躇，擔心是自己搞錯了，「就我所知，接觸型的心靈感應者會避免碰觸別人。」

 

「肯定的，瓦肯人會盡量避免物理接觸。」這次回答的是Spock。

 

「可是你看起來並沒有對Jim的接觸感到困擾。」Zach說，三人的視線同時落到Jim的手上 — 後者仍然搭在Spock的肩膀上。

 

Jim閃電地縮回手，乾笑兩聲：「呃，反射動作。」他尷尬地說，手遮掩性的扒了扒自己的頭髮，轉移話題，「Spock，你知道要怎麼樣讓Zach回去自己的時空嗎？」

 

那是個嚴肅的話題，另外兩名男人的注意力瞬間被吸引過去。

 

「我做過估算，Quinto先生會誤闖這裡應該是因為黑磁不正常的活動所引起的時空扭曲。」Spock把手擺到身後，就像是Zach在艦橋裡扮演科學官時那樣，「我假定下一次的黑磁活動會再度引起時空扭曲，那會讓Quinto先生回到屬於自己的時空軌道。」

 

「你怎麼能確定他會回到正確的軌道，而不是掉到另外一個平行宇宙？」Jim問出Zach心底所擔心的。

 

「每一個人身上都有獨特的波長，該波長會與自己的時空軌道同步。」Spock解釋：「他因為扮演我，波長短暫地與我的同步，所以才會被這個時空吸引。」他停頓一下，繼續說：「否則黑磁的異常活動並不會造成時空錯亂。」

 

「所以我要怎麼調整回自己的波長？」Zach問。

 

「什麼都不需要做。」Spock說：「下一次的黑磁異動將會在15.47分鐘後來臨，屆時你的宇宙會自動同步你的波長，將你帶回你原本的宇宙。」

 

Zach鬆了一口氣，掉到平行宇宙在電影裡看起來也許很好玩，但真實上演在自己身上就不這麼有趣了。看在老天的份上，就算這個世界的人已經能在宇宙中四處旅行，他還是只想回到自己連太陽系都還未跨出的時空。

 

畢竟Chris可還在家裡等他呢。

 

「所以我的扮演者也有可能會同步到我的波長，而被吸引到這裡囉？」Jim撐著頰，靠在流理台上，懶洋洋地發問。

 

「肯定的，但黑磁的異常活動並不常見，所以概率低於4.75%。」Spock回答自己的艦長。

 

Jim扁扁嘴，「真可惜，我還在想那肯定會很好玩。」他笑起來，「想想看，Bones看到兩個我時的反應，光想就覺得太棒了。」

 

「我並不認為McCoy醫生會覺得那『有趣』。」

 

Jim的嘴咧得更大，「他當然會覺得有趣，說不定還會因為以為看到幻覺而拿針戳自己。」

 

「有這樣的可能性。」

 

「不過看到人類版本的你也不錯啦。」Jim把視線轉回Zach身上，「說到這個......你的眉毛很粗，看起來一點都不像瓦肯人啊。你拍戲的時候都怎麼辦？化妝蓋掉嗎？」

 

慘烈的回憶讓Zach垮下臉，「不，我會拔掉末端的三分之二，然後再用化妝的方式黏出上揚的眉毛。」

 

「認真......」Jim目瞪口呆的看著他，在看到對方哀怨的神情後哄然大笑。他拍著Spock的背，笑到連眼淚都流了出來，「我現在知道他為什麼跟你同步了，天吶，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈......」

 

Spock雷打不動，「我並不認為瓦肯人的眉毛有任何問題。」

 

「我沒說有，只是拔眉毛也太犧牲。」Jim伸手抹了抹眼角的淚水，仍然站不直腰。

 

Zach附和地點頭，「非常邊緣化。」

 

「真是......辛苦了......」Jim強忍笑意，沒過幾秒又忍不住趴回流理台上大笑。

 

「Jim，Mr. Quinto，距離下一次黑磁的異常活動還有三分鐘。」Spock嚴謹的聲音與趴在流理台上笑到沒有形象的人類天差地遠。

 

Zach看著Spock，「我該怎麼做？」

 

「黑磁所造成的扭曲會出現在跟上一次相同的地方。」

 

「我回過神來就發現自己在這裡了。」Zach連忙說。

 

「那請待在原地。」Spock解釋著過程，「你須要走進那個扭曲，讓你身上的波長被導向屬於你的時空。」

 

Jim站起來，他已經擺脫那副不靠譜的模樣，看起來又重新像是一名可靠的星艦艦長，「簡單來說，就是你只要負責走進去就好，就像是門一樣。」

 

Zach點點頭。他們都看見了茶几旁邊開始扭曲的空間。他緊張地嚥了口唾液，「我猜，要在這裡說再見了。」

 

Jim對著他揮揮手，「再見，替我跟Chris問好。」

 

Spock舉起瓦肯禮，「生生不息，繁榮昌盛。」

 

那個扭曲的洞口在變大，Zach可以看見另外一端的自家客廳，還有聽見Noah警戒的低吠聲。他在抬起腳前最後看了一眼那對搭檔，揮了揮手，「再見。」他說，徹底消失在扭曲的漩渦裡。

 

「噢，Spock，」看著男人的身影消失在扭曲的漩渦中，Jim轉過頭看著自己的前任大副兼現任同僚，「我有沒有說過你也長得很好看？」

 

「否定的。」Spock死板地說。

 

「嗯......你之前說的機率，那個我會認為Zach長得很火辣的那個，是多少來著？」

 

「87.95%。」

 

Jim笑起來，「好吧，我承認你說對了，我是覺得他長得挺火辣的。」他的手撫上Spock僵硬的手臂，「不過不是因為眉毛。」他輕聲說道，順著肌肉的線條往下探 — Spock變得更僵硬，不過沒有反抗，「而是因為他長的像你。」

 

話語落下的瞬間，他的指尖剛好滑至對方的手，他輕輕按上對方的指腹，帶笑的藍眸對上對方震驚的茶色瞳孔。

 

「你把我迷的神魂顛倒，Mr. Spock。」

 

 

 

\-----第五道門 Zach篇 完-----


End file.
